Un Milagro de Navidad
by Nanami-HmL
Summary: Sonic y Amy estaban casados, les pasa algo inesperado, pero Eggman quiere evitarlo…  Dejen Reviews


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic oneshot navideño Sonamy, bueno espero que les guste.**

_**Un Milagro de Navidad**_

Habian pasado años, Sonic y Amy ya estaban casados.

Sonic se encontraba en el techo de su casa observando las estrellas, luego mira que Amy se acercaba a él.

Amy: Hola Sonic.

Sonic: Hola amor ¿Qué pasa?

Amy: Tengo noticias

Sonic: ¿Cuáles son?

Amy: Sonic… estoy embarazada

Sonic: ¡Qué bien voy a ser padre!

Sonic de la emoción abraza a Amy, y no pudo evitar darle un beso.

Sonic: ¡Vamos a Preparar Todo!

Habían pasado 3 meses después de que Sonic le diera la noticia a Sonic y decidieron hacer una reunión para decirles a todos sus amigos.

Había llegado el día de la reunión, y vinieron todos sus amigos a escuchar la gran noticia.

Tails: Hola Sonic, Hola Amy

Knuckles: ¿Cuál era la gran noticia que querían darnos?

Amy: ¡Estoy embarazada!

Cream: ¡Felicidades amiga!

Blaze: Que bien Amy y, ¿Cómo se va llamar?

Amy: No lo sé, no lo hemos pensado.

Cream: Bueno sea cual sea el nombre que le pongan, estoy segura que será un nombre muy especial.

Sonic: Gracias Cream.

Ya tenían todo listo, decidieron decorar su habitación de chaos.

0-0-0-0-0

Eggman estaba en su laboratorio espiando a Sonic atraves de una cámara

Eggman: Jo jo jo jo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tratado de derrotar a Sonic, y siempre mis planes fracasan todo gracias a él, pero esta vez todo será diferente,

Orbot: Doctor, ¿va pensar en un nuevo plan?

Eggman: Si, y estoy seguro de que si va funcionar.

Orbot: Solo porque Sonic este casado con Amy, no significa que esta vez se deje vencer.

Eggman: Cállate torpe robot, no seas tan pesimista.

Orbot: Doctor, en la cámara está pasando algo.

Eggman: Umm?

Orbot: No se, como si estuvieran decorando el cuarto de un bebe.

Eggman: ¿QUE? Sonic tendrá un hijo, ¿y si en el futuro podrá vencerme? ¿y si tiene poderes superiores a los de Sonic? Tendré que pensar en un plan para evitar todo esto.

Ya se habían cumplido los 9 meses y ya se acercaba navidad y el bebe no tardaría en nacer.

Sonic: Ya quiero que nazca nuestro hijo Amy.

Amy: También yo Sonic.

Tails se acerca desesperadamente a Sonic como si algo malo estuviera pasando.

Tails: Sonic

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa Tails?

Tails: es Eggman, ha vuelto

Sonic corrió velozmente hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Eggman

Eggman: Hola Sonic tiempo sin verte

Sonic: Diría que no lo suficiente

Eggman: Bueno mejor dejo de perder el tiempo aquí, y por cierto tengo a alguien que secuestrar.

Sonic: Eggman espera ¿alguien que secuestrar? ¡Amy! (reacciono rápidamente)

Sonic corrió hasta la casa donde vivía el con Amy, entro a la casa y no había nadie y lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía:

_Sonic:_

_Volverás a ver a Amy y a tu futuro hijo,_

_Solo si te enfrentas conmigo de nuevo,_

_Pero te aseguro que esta vez mi plan no fallara,_

_Así que cuando te derrote nunca los volverás a ver._

_Atte:_

_Dr. Eggman_

Sonic arrugo la nota, se sentía destrozado, de repente empezaron a salir lágrimas en sus ojos, pero él sabía que podía vencer a Eggman , no debía rendirse lo haría todo por Amy y su hijo.

Sonic se dirigió al laboratorio para derrotar a Eggman y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Sonic: Eggman me enfrentare contra ti con tal de que liberes a Amy.

Amy pudo ver a Sonic desde el laboratorio.

Amy: Sonic

Amy se dirigía hacia a Sonic para tratar de abrazarlo pero unos robots la detuvieron.

Sonic: ¡SUELTENLA!

Eggman: veo que has vuelto Sonic.

Sonic: si Eggman y ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

Eggman: tal vez lo recuerdes he aquí

Metal Sonic solo te advierto que ahora tiene mucho más poder

Sonic: Enserio Eggman ¿es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?, esto va ser pan comido.

Sonic ve salir al robot y se ven sus chaos emeralds salir y luego se transforma en Super Sonic luego Amy se acerca a Sonic y le dice:

Amy: Buena suerte Sonic, confió en ti.

Luego de esas palabras Amy le da un beso a Sonic en la mejilla y se separa de él.

Sonic: Gracias Amy

Eggman: Metal Sonic ¡comienza a atacar!

Metal Sonic usando el poder de las Chaos Rings se convierte en Mega Metal Sonic y así comenzaron a pelear.

Metal Sonic empieza a disparar con ese cañon que lleva en su torso en todos lados, pero Sonic los esquiva, luego hace el spin dash y asi siguieron peleando por un rato.

Despues de un rato de pelear Mega Metal Sonic cayó rendido.

Sonic: Vez Eggman, nada podrá detenerme.

Eggman: ¿Eso crees?

Eggman saca un robot para que siguiera atacando a Sonic.

Sonic: Por favor Eggman hasta tú sabes que esto no va durar.

Eggman: Tonto erizo ¿y tú que sabes?

Sonic: Porque es obvio, solo con verlo hasta ya me podría llevar a Amy a casa.

Eggman: si es tan cierto lo que me dices ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Sonic: ok si tu lo dices

Sonic agarra una piedra y se la tira al robot, después el robot explota y hace que se incendie todo el laboratorio.

Sonic: te lo dije Eggman, tu juguetito ese no iba a durar

Eggman: NOOOOOOOO

Sonic se acerca a Amy y se la lleva cargada, gracias a su superforma lo ayudo a llegar más rápido hasta la salida del laboratorio.

Amy: Bien hecho Sonic, sabía que podías vencer a Eggman, y no creo que regrese en un largo tiempo.

Sonic: Si pero no pensemos en el ahora, lo que nos debe importar ahora es la llegada de nuestro hijo.

Amy: Si, ya se cumplieron los 9 meses no tardara en nacer.

Sonic: Bueno hay que estar listos.

_Al día Siguiente_

Sonic estaba muy pensativo y algo nervioso porque en unos días ya seria padre, y otra cosa que nombre le pondría, no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña tendría que decidir con Amy que nombre le pondría pensativo se dijo a si mismo

Sonic: _Bueno se está acercando el día en que nazca, no sé cómo ponerle si fuera niña me gustaría ponerle Emerald por que las Chaos Emeralds me dan un gran poder y para a mi es muy valioso igual que Amy y mi hijo, si llega a ser niña le pongo ese nombre porque el nombre demuestra lo valiosa que es mi familia, se acerca navidad y sería un milagro que naciera en estas fechas._

Sonic dejo sus pensamientos porque Amy le había dicho algo.

Amy: El bebe ya viene.

Sonic: Tenemos que ir al hospital

Sonic se fue con Amy al hospital y se llevaron a Amy a la sala de partos y el se quedo en la sala de espera.

Después de haber pasado unos minutos un doctor le dijo a Sonic que ya podía pasar a ver a Amy

Sonic entro a la habitación de Amy y la miro con el bebe en brazos se acerco y vio a una eriza de color fusia con dos hermosos ojos verdes como los de él.

Sonic: Es hermosa.

Amy: Si, se parece a ti

Amy le da la bebe a Sonic y se enamoro de ella por lo hermosa que era.

Amy: ¿Cómo le vamos a poner?

Sonic: Bueno lo he estado pensando y me gusta el nombre de Emerald

Amy: Me gusta pero quisiera ponerle un segundo nombre.

Sonic: ¿Porque no el tuyo? Rose

Amy: Emerald Rose

Sonic: Si

Amy: Si qué lindo nombre.

Pasaron días y ya era navidad Sonic y Amy ya estaban en casa con un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Como ya era media noche ellos estaban observando los fuegos artificiales.

Sonic: Es como un milagro de navidad que haya nacido estas fechas.

Amy: Si Sonic es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido y te aseguro que ella será una heroína y salvara al mundo como tú lo hacías antes

Sonic: Tu también fuiste una heroína

Amy: Feliz Navidad Sonic

Sonic: Feliz Navidad Amy

Sonic y Amy pasaron la navidad junto con su nueva hija Emerald fue lo mejor que les ha pasado en la vida, como si hubiera sido un milagro de navidad.

**¿Les Gusto? Pues si les gusto porfa envíen un review bueno sin mas que decir solo les deseo **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
